Blanco Lamento
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto, apunto de casarse con Hinata, se encuentra con un caso de asesinato bastante peculiar. Ademas, Sasuke ha entrado al cuerpo de policias. Que pasará entre esos dos? [2do cap UP][Yaoi]
1. Triste Acontecimiento

_Nihao! Aqui Kotoko Hyuuga con un nuevo fic, de Narutin xDDD. La verdad es que tenia la idea pensada desde hace mucho tiempo y mira, al final me he decidido a publicarla. Espero que os guste. A, una aclaracion adelantada, en este fic sale un personaje inventado llamado Sai, es una chica, pero no tiene nada que ver con el que sale en Naruto. Se llama asi porque son las letras de mi nombre ordenadas de otra forma (Sai, Isa). Bueno, ahora si, disfrutad del fic!_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto, por desgracia, no es mio, ni Neji, ni Sasuke, ni nadie, pero algun dia lo seran, y tanto que lo seran... wahahahaha_

* * *

La noche estaba cerrada, no había nadie por la calle y solo se oía el eco de sus pisadas sobre el asfalto. La reunión de antiguos compañeros se había alargado demasiado y él ya no era un jovenzuelo para andar por esas calles a altas horas de la noche. El silenció aclaparador le encogía el corazón y sin darse cuenta, su respiración iba tornandose mas agitada a causa del rápido caminar del hombre.

Entonces oyó un ruido detrás suyo. Se giró, espantado, pero allí no había nada. Empezó a correr, algo le daba muy mala espina desde que había salido del local. Otro ruido. Esta vez no se giró, sino que augmento el paso aun más, viendo a lo lejos ya la estación de metro. Suspiro aliviado. Estaba salvado. Entonces, una garra descomunal le atravesó el cuello, arrancandole la cabeza, que rodó por la calle hasta chocar contra una farola. El cuerpo, ya sin vida, se cayó como un muñeco en el asfalto. A su lado, una sombra se iba desvaneciendo.

-Me he equivocado de objetivo-Dijo antes de desaparecer.

----

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Naruto ya estaba despierto y casi vestido. Lo estaría si esa corbata puñetera no se resistiera tanto a atarse. Ya harto, Naruto se izo un nudo algo extraño y bajó corriendo las escaleras, oliendo el almuerzo que su prometida le había preparado: huevos y un café cargado.

Desde la cocina, Hinata oyó como Naruto bajaba las escaleras como si fuera un niño pequeño y sonrió. Lo amaba tanto que cada cosa que había le provocaba una pequeña sonrisa. Acabó de servirle el almuerzo y le puso el plato encima de la mesa, poniendole también cubiertos. Cuando entró en la cocina, le dió un beso en los lavios y rápido, se comió los huevos. Hinata miró su aspecto y, aguantandose la risa, le colocó bien la corbata.

-Tu y las corbatas-Dijo entre risas Hinata.

Naruto la miró a los ojos, sonriendo. Era la mujer de su vida, su prometida, su amor. La abrazó, manchándole de café y, bebiendoselo de golpe, se despidió de su mujer con otro abrazo y se marchó corriendo.

-Adiós cariño-Gritó ya desde la puerta.

Hinata suspiró al ver su devantal manchado. Siempre hacía igual, aunque a ella no le importaba. Almorzó un zumo de naranja y se fue a cambiar, también con algo de prisas, ya que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Cuando salió para coger su coche, se dió cuenta de que había un camión de mudanzas parado delante de la casa del vecino. Hinata lo miró extrañada. Llevaban 5 meses en esa casa y aun no había visto a nadie en la casa continua, aunque sus vecinas le habían dicho que estaba máldita y que todos los que vivían allí acababan muriendo. Hinata no creía en esas historias, pero no sabía porque, cada vez que veía esa casa le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.

De la casa salió un muchacho muy guapo y musculoso. No llevaba camiseta, ya fuera para fardar o porque verdaderamente hacía calor. Hinata desvió la vista. Aunque ya no era tan tímida y vergonzosa como antes de salir con Naruto, aun no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver espectaculos como ese.

-No se ven cuerpos así todos los días eh!-Dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Era Tenten. Era una de sus mejores amigas y vivía al lado contrario que ese muchacho recién llegado. Hinata le sonrió. Tenten vivía sola con su gato, por eso se fijaba mucho más en esas cosas.

-Venga, mujer, no es para sonrojarse! Si Naruto esta como un tren.-Dijo Tenten, entrando en su jardín.

-Buenos días, Tenten.-Dijo sonriendo-Ya sabes que estas cosas aun me dan verguenza.

-Si, suerte que has cambiado un poco... antes, en el instituto, casi te desmayabas-Dijo ella sonriendo.- Ya te vas?

-Si. Nos vemos después en la tienda de Ino.-Dijo sonriendo y se marchó.

El muchacho moreno la miró irse. Antes había visto marchar al que parecía su novio o marido en coche, y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal el chico. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-_Me lo voy a pasar mejor de lo que me pensaba-_Pensó mientras descargaba dos cajas más.

----

Naruto llegó con el tiempo justo para cambiarse rapidamente e ir al despacho de Tsunade, su jefa. ya llevaba 5 meses trabajando en pueblo y le encantaba, aunque cuando Tsunade se enfadaba daba verdadero miedo.

-Naruto- Le llamó Sakura Haruno mientras corría hacia él.

Era la chica más guapa de su trabajo y era su secretaria. Su pelo rosado y cortito bailaba al viento mientras corría. Llevaba una falda larga y rosa que combinaba con su pelo y una camisa blanca que le destacaba su bonito pecho. Al correr con tacones, pero, resbaló y cayó encima de él.

-_Y mira que enamorarme de una chica así, suerte que ya pasó.-_Pensó Naruto mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Sakura.

-Naruto, Tsunade te llama inmediatamente a su despacho!-Dijo mientras se arreglaba su falda.- Esta muy enfadada, ves rápido.

-Gracias Sakurita! Te sienta muy bien esa falda- Exclamó sonriendo zorrunamente y corriendo hacia el despacho de su jefa.

Cuando llegó, pero, casi se vuelve para su casa, ya que daba bastante miedo. El despacho estaba poco iluminado, ya que Tsunade aun no había abierto las persianas. Esta se encontraba sentada en su silla, con las manos apolladas en su frente y mirando para abajo, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante.

-Naruto-Dijo con voz potente y algo enfadada- Llegas tarde.

-Perdone, Tsunade, es que la corbata no se quería poner y..

-Eso da igual ahora.-Dijo muy seria.- Tenemos problemas. Ha habido un asesinato esta noche y era el famoso Hisashi Hyuuga.

-Que?-Exclamó-Es el tio de Hinata!

-Si, lo se, por eso quiero que te encargues tu del caso. A sido en Garden Street, ves rápido.

-Si, Tsunade-dijo flojito. Cuando se lo dijera a Hinata, se apenaría mucho.

-Antes de que te vayas, Naruto. Nos han enviado aun nuevo inspector, quiero que lo mantengas a tu cargo una temporada. Se llama Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

----

Hinata aparcó su coche al mismo tiempo que su compañero Rock Lee. Ambos se sonrieron. Llevaban mucho tiempo como compañeros, más de 1 año, y se llevaban muy bien.

-Buenos días, Hinata.-Dijo amablemente.

-Buenos días, Lee. Hoy llegas puntual-Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Me apetecía arreglar unos papeles antes de comenzar-Y cogió su maleta.- Voy a comprar el diaro, ahora vuelvo.

-Avisaré a Jiraya-sama- Y dicho eso, ambos se marcharon en direcciones diferentes.

Hinata sonrió con alegría. Había empezado a trabajar como profesora en ese colegio desde hacía bastante ya y Lee había entrado a la vez que ella y se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. Lee tampoco tenía pareja, eso lo sabía, por eso siempre intentaba que coincidieran él y Tenten.

Llegó a su clase y se puso a arreglar papeles. Y poco a poco, fueron entrando alumnos.

----

-Hombre Lee!-Gritó contento Kankuro desde su puesto en el quiosco-Lo de siempre, o te apetece cambiar un poco y pensar en cosas mejores...-Dijo empezando a sacar sus cajas llenas de revistas porno.

-No, gracias, ya sabes que quiero el periodico.

-Oh, que ha pasado con tu "llama de la juventud" que tenías antes?-Dijo Kankuro imitando su voz.

-La llama de la juventud aun me acompaña a mi, y a mis pequeños alumnos-Dijo llorando y alzando el puño.

Cogió el periodico y entró con sus alumnos al colegió. Muchos le saludaban, a lo que él correspondía con una radiante sonrisa blanca. Pero entonces, leyó las noticias y se quedó helado. No podía haber muerto.

-_Neji!_-Exclamó preocuado mientras pensaba tambien en Hinata.

----

-Estas mejor, solo necesitas un poco de reposo y beber mucha agua. Piensa que eres propenso y te puede volver a salir una piedra-Dijo mientras sonreía a su paciente. Después de haber pasado por una operación así, todos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Kiba!-Le reclamaron desde el pasillo.

Kiba sonrió de nuevo y se despidió, marchando hacía donde le habían llamado. La que le había llamado era Sai, su ayudante reciente. Tenía unos papeles en la mano, que se los entregó de inmediato.

-La muchacha que entró ayer con dolor de barriga esta vomitando en la habitación 321 y te necesitan para una operación de aquí un cuarto en la sala 4 de operaciones. Es apendicitis.

-Muy bien, gracias Sai, si necesito algo te llamaré. Tómate un descanso y después vienes a la sala de operaciones.

-De acuerdo, Kiba- Y se marchó a tomarse un café. Esa noche no había podido dormir mucho, ya que la madre de Neji les había llamado muy tarde preocupada y llorando, diciendo que su marido no aparecía en casa desde las 6 de la tarde.

Pero había tenido que ir al trabajo, dejando a su amor preocupado y sin poder trabajar. "Duerme un poco" le había dicho, pero no creía que le hubiera hecho caso. Algo preocupada, le llamó. El telefono sonó muy poco y le contestó una voz impaciente.

-Cariño?-Dijo extrañada-Estas bien? Que ha pasado?

-Sai-Dijo solamente.- Cuando puedas sal del trabajo. Mi padre ha muerto.

Sai se quedó helada. Muerto? No había podido morir... pero si estaba como una rosa el último fin de semana que les visitaron.

-Neji...-Dijo triste y apunto de llorar.

-No pasa nada, tu ven cuando puedas y te cuento.

Y colgó justo cuando entraba alguien en la sala. Sabaku no Gaara, un hombre que verdaderamente daba miedo.

-Hola, Gaara... yo ya me marchaba.

Gaara la miró friamente y cuando Sai ya se marchaba, le dijo:

-La operación esta apunto de comenzar. Vas a llegar tarde.

Sai la miró agradecida. Aunque en un principio Gaara no le caía muy bien, había momentos como ese que desaba ser amiga suya.

-Gracias...-Dijo y se marchó corriendo. Que rápido pasaba un cuarto de hora...

----

Naruto llegó al lugar del crimen y el corazón se le encogió. El cuerpo sin cabeza del tio de Hinata esztaba extendido en el suelo, bañando de sangre toda la acera. La zona estaba acordonada y había muchos policias vigilando. Inspeccionando el cuerpo estaba Shino Aburame, uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Hola Shino-Dijo con las tripas revueltas. Un cuerpo decapitado no se veía todos los días.

-Hola Naruto. La cabeza está allí-Dijo señalando, 10 metros más allá, la farola y debajo, la cabeza. Sus ojos, bacios de expresión, le miraban directamente.

-Dios... quien puede haber hecho algo así?-Se preguntó más a si mismo que a Shino.

-Sea quien sea, no tiene excrupulos. Se lo has dicho ya a Hinata?-Pregunto Shino, mirandole directamente a los ojos a traves de esas gafas oscuras que llevaba toda la vida.

-No... No se como decirselo. También tengo que ir a ver a Neji y a su madre-Dijo Naruto triste, mirando aun el cuerpo.

-Vaya faena... esa vieja Tsunade cada día esta más cabrona.-Comentó.

Naruto no contestó. Poco a poco, fue levantandose y empezó a hacer su verdera faena: Buscar pruebas.

----

Estaba descargando las últimas cajas de arroz de la semana. No le gustaban los lunes, el día de descargar la comida, ya que solo le gustaba cocinar. Le pidió a su ayudante, que ya había dejado su carga en la cocina, que le ayudase con alguna caja. La ayudante sonrió y aceptó encantada.

Poco después, Choji ya comenzaba a preparar los fogones, el aceite, la sal, etc. para cuando entraran los clientes, que querían almorzar o comer. El sonido de la campana le anunció que ya había entrado alguien. Se pusó bien el delantal y fue a avisar a Mitsuki de la nueva llegada. Pero una voz reconocida se le adelantó.

-Choji? Estas ahí?-La voz provenía de Ino, su mejor amiga.

-Ino!-Exclamó Choji emocionado y salió a su encuentro para hablar con su vieja amiga-Cuanto tiempo!

-Si, semanas.-En sus brazos, un bebe empezó a patalear pidiendo atención y Ino, con dulzura y algo de cansancio, atendía a sus necesidades.

-Que tal estas, Shikamaru 2?-Choji cogió una de sus manitas.

-No se llama Shikamaru 2! Se llama Zen, y lo sabes!-Dijo enfadándose.

-Vale, vale, usted perdone... Que tal con Shikamaru?-Dijo Choji algo asustado.

Ino cambió su mirada asesina por una algo más triste. Quería evitar el tema como fuese, pero Choji era su mejor amigo. Eso él lo notó, pero pensó que era mejor que contara sus problemas.

-Shikamaru y yo estamos pasando por una mala temporada. La tienda no va bien y Shikamaru no tiene ideas nuevas, así que llega poco dinero a casa y eso lo hace ir mucho al bar. Filtrea con otras chicas y eso me pone mala...

-Vamos, Ino, sabes que Shikamaru es incapaz de traicionarte! No por algo os casasteis!

-Si, bueno..-Ino intentó sonreir, pero no con mucha suerte-. He venido para decirte que te tenías que ir a provar el vestido de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, que ya está listo.

-Ah, vale! Me pasaré por allí cuando pueda.

Y dicho eso, ambos se abrazarón fuertemente con mucho cariño. Eran muchos los años que llevaban juntos.

-Adiós, Choji, me voy ya que tengo prisa y tu, faena-dijo mientras dos clientes entraban por la puerta.

-Adiós, Ino.-Dijo feliz.

Detrás de la puerta, con cara de recelo, les miraba una muchacha joven.

----

A lo lejos, unos ojos rojos miraban la escena del crimen, donde Naruto cogíasangre para analizarla.

-Vas a morir... Neji Hyuuga

* * *

_Bueno, sinceramente, me gusta este capitulo, aunque he estado canviando muchas veces de escena, el problema es que queria presentarlos a todos, por eso he canviado tanto. Se que de momento, no parece muy yaoi, pero ya apareceran los tonos yaoi, ya... jajajaja. Aun asi, espero que os haya gustado!_

_A los lectores y lectoras de mis otros fics, intentare colgar nuevos capitulos pronto, aunque estoy enfrascada con un reto de un jitsu llamado Como niños, espero que lo leais! Eso es todo, gracias por leerme... dejad reviews plis!_


	2. Tiempos de desdicha

_Jellou! Aquí otro capitulo! Bueno, sinceramente me olvidé de ponerle nombre al capitulo anterior, pero ya lo modifico. Aun así, este ya tiene nombre, lo he llamado tiempos de desdicha porque... nose, me parece que todos tienen problemas y me gustaba el nombre xD. Porque he llamado al primero Triste acontecimiento? Por el asesinato del padre de Neji. Bueno, vuelvo a aclarar que Sai es una chica que nada tiene que ver con el pintor de Naruto, es un personaje inventado. Ahora si, os dejo disfrutar del capitulo!_

_Disclaimer: Si, si, lo admito... Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo puedo tener alucinaciones sobre eso y creerme que hago historias sobre el, cuando en verdad no se puede ni decir narracion a lo que hago xDDD._

* * *

**Tiempos de desdicha**

Entró por el lujoso jardín con algo de nerviosismo. Un escalofrio le recorrió al ver la estatua de un angel decapitado accidentalmente. Dos jardineros trabajaban afanosamente en los arbustos, dándoles formas de diferentes animales, sin prestar atención al nuevo visitante. Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada y picó dos veces en la majestuosa puerta. Verdaderamente, la familia Hyuuga vivía rodeada de dinero.

Una criada muy joven, con algunos granos y muy indecisa, le abrió la puerta y, tímidamente le preguntó quien era. Naruto sonrió. Esa muchacha le recordaba a Hinata en el instituto. Con seguridad y una sonrisa, sacó su placa y le informó para que venía.

Hablar con Neji Hyuuga. Podría parecer facil con cualquier otra persona, pero hablar con Neji era una misión de estado. Y encima siendo el prometido de su prima. Un escalofrio le recorrió toda la espalda. Estaba seguro que Neji había estado una temporada enamorado de Hinata, aunque segun noticias de ella, se ve que ahora estaba saliendo con otra muchacha. Esos dos se encontró cuando la sirvienta le condujó hasta el salón. Neji le miró friamente. Vestía un pijama azul fuerte y por encima, una bata. A su lado se sentaba una muchacha. Tenía los ojos, normalmente color miel, rojos, de llorar, y aun llevaba la ropa de su trabajo, una bata blanca de infermera. Llevaba el pelo, castaño claro tirando a pelirojo, recogido en un moño alto y por su aspecto, parecía una chica simpatica. Naruto les saludó a ambos con un ademan y se quedó derecho esperando una invitación a sentarse, que no se hizo esperar. La misma sirvienta que le había abierto sirvió un pequeño aperitivo y algo para beber.

Un silencio tenso se adueñó de la sala. Sai miraba a los dos chicos como si de un partido de tennis se tratara. Al fin, uno de los dos habló.

-No hace falta que me digas para que as venido. Lo se perfectamente.-Neji le dirigió una mirada a Naruto que decía: soy-genial-yo-lo-se-todo mientras que Naruto le miraba fijamente diciendo: eres-un-engreido-desagradecido-no-se-para-que-vengo-aquí.

-Entonces mi trabajo aquí ya esta listo. No se preocupe, señor Hyuuga, que encontraremos el asesino de su padre cuanto antes.- Naruto bajó la cabeza para evitar decir una sarta de insultos.-Adiós.-Y dicho eso, se marchó.

Sai reprochó con la mirada a Neji mientras este bajaba la cabeza algo arrepentido. Las palabras le habían salido solas de la boca.

----

El blanco vestuario se encontraba desocupado y silencioso. Kiba se quitó paulatinamente la bata blanca manchada de sangre y otros fluidos y la dejó en su taquilla, la cual cerró con fuerza dando un portazo. Había estado un mal día para él. Miró la taquilla de Sai, que había marchado antes, y suspiró, resignado a no tenerla nunca. Al salir del hospital, el mundo se le cayó encima y decidió tomarse un café bien cargado antes de ponerse a trabajar para pasar la noche en vela. Entró en el primer bar que encontró y allí se sentó en la barra, chocandose con una muchacha morena que justo iba a sentarse en el mismo sitio. Ambos se miraron con odio y se sentaron en los dos últimos sitios libres.

-_Será maleducado, ni siquiera me ha pedido disculpas._-Pensó Kazuha mirando de reojo al Inuzuka.

-_Tsk, ni un perdón me ha dicho. Alguien le deveria enseñar educación._-Pensó a su vez Kiba mientras llamaba la atención del camarero-Un café cargado por favor.

La muchacha morena miró de reojo otra vez a Kiba con sus peculiares ojos castaños semiverdes. Era verdaderamente una muchacha hermosa. Se ergía en la silla majestuosamente, como si se tratara de una persona importante y sus ropas así lo querían hacer ver. Vestía con una bonita y resplandeciente blusca blanca y unos tejanos rojo granate que coordinaban con su pelo negro rojizo, recogido en dos altas colas que se movían al compás de sus meneos.

Cuando el camarero trajo el café a Kiba, este lo cogió con tal mala suerte que se derramó encima de la blanca blusa de Kazuha. El tiempo se detuvó momentaneamente cuando ambos personajes se miraron y cruzaron miradas. Al fin, la pelinegra reacciono, aunque de una forma un tanto bruta, ya que Kazuha empezó a gritar:

-Como te atreves! Mira como ha quedado mi blusa! El café no se quita facilmente!- se quejó de mala manera la morena.

- A sido sin querer! Eres una quejica!-Le contestó un Kiba enfadado.

- Mentira! Lo has hecho adrede!

Así iniciaron una discusión mientras el camarero intentaba separarlos y, sin poder conseguir dicho proposito, los echaba del lugar.

Kiba y la muchacha se quedaron mirando y empezaron a reir por lo cómico de la situación. Los dos, sentados en el suelo, una con la blusa manchada y el otro con la mejilla herida. Cuando por fin pudieron parar de reir, volvieron a buscarse con sus pupilas y, aun desde el suelo, Kiba le ofreció una mano para que la estrechara.

-Kiba Inuzuka-Dijo solamente él, sonriendo. La muchacha le estrechó la mano.

-Kazuha. Kazuha Miyazuki.

----

Observó otra vez la pantalla vacía. Nada, ni un solo mote. Fatigado se arrojó a la cama y se quedó allí tirado, en la mullida cama, con los ojos cansados. Zen entró en la habitación y, gateando, atrajó la atención de su padre agarrándolo del brazo. Balbuceó para llamar a su padre y Shikamaru por fin se giró.

-Jo, Zen. Y yo que me hice escritor porque pensaba que era la profesión menos problematica... Pero esto de no tener ideas es más problematico aun.

Zen solo balbuceó riendo mirando a su padre.

-Tu también eres problematico. No entiendo ni lo que dices.-Dijo Shikamaru, estirandose de nuevo en la mullida cama.

Un ruido de llaves y unos pasos delataron la llegada de Ino.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Dijo, cogiendo a Zen en brazos y mirando exasperada a su mirado tirado en la cama.-Que haces allí tirado? Y tu trabajo?

SHikamaru miró pasotamente a su mujer y suspiró.

-No sale nada. Ya saldrá. Voy al bar a tomarme algo.

-Otra vez al bar?-Chilló Ino ya desesperada. Siempre se iba al bar, siempre, e Ino acababa harta de su comportamiento. Hasta pensaba que había otra.- Siempre te vas al bar! Es que estas saliendo con otra o que? Solo te sientes comodo si vas al bar? Aquí tienes una familia! Tienes una mujer, tienes un hijo! No puedes irte al bar tanto!

Shikamaru, pero, ya no la escuchaba. Un portazo le hizo entender a Ino que su matrimonio se iba a pique. Y ante eso, solo podía llorar.

----

La tienda de Ino estaba cerrada a cal y canto, pero cuatro personas se hallaban en su interior como sombras ladronas de la oscuridad. Pero ni eran sombras ni estaban robando. Entre los maniquis y las nuevas adquisiciones de ropa estaban sentadas las cuatro mujeres, muy juntas, que siempre habían sido amigas. Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata habían organizado una reunión a toda prisa por los últimos acontecimientos pasados.

-Vamos, Hinata, a todos nos llega la hora algun día-Le aseguró la pelirosa.

-Sí, tranquila, nosotros te acompañamos en el sentimiento-Le dijo la rubia, algo triste también.

-Claro que si! Para eso estan las amigas!-Dijo Tenten a su vez.

-Gracias chicas...-murmuró la Hyuuga con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde que se había enterado de la noticia de su tio no había podido de llorar-. Pero aquí no soy la única que lo esta pasando mal. O te piensas que no hemos notado que has estado llorando, Ino?- preguntó con algo de picardía la morena, mientras las otras dos asentían con seguridad.

Ino las miró a las tres y sonrió. Se conocían tan bien que habían descubierto hasta eso.

-Nada chicas... me preocupa mi matrimonio. Shikamaru cada vez está más frio conmigo y ya solo está en casa cuando tiene que cuidar a Zen. Sino, se va al bar a tomarse algo. Está todo el día en el bar-Dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Va, Ino, no pasa nada! Tu marido está pasando una mala temporada, lo que tienes que hacer es prepararle una cena romántica!

-Sí! Con velas y pescado al horno! Y despues champan y una noche de pasión!

-Nosotras nos quedamos a Zen.-Acabó de decir la pelirrosa guiñandole el ojo a la mujer de Nara.

Entonces entró en la tienda una muchacha un año más joven que las que se encontraban en la sala. Sai sonrió a sus amigas y se sentó al lado de Hinata.

-Perdón por llegar tarde. Vino tu marido.- Dijo mirando a Hinata. Y dicho eso les relató todo lo que había pasado.

-Dile a Naruto que lo siento. Neji a veces es un poco brusco.

Tenten miró con algo de rabia contenida a Sai. Antes habían sido muy buenas amigas, hasta que apareció Neji en su vida y ambas se habían acabado peleando. Pero Sai había aconseguido a Neji...

**Flashback**

_-Tenten...- Susurró la castaña mirando a los ojos a la que era su mejor amiga._

_-Sai. Siento que nos veamos así. Pero Neji es mio y siempre lo será.-Dijo la otra, bajando la cabeza. Odiaba que tuvieran que acabar así._

_-Te equivocas. Es horrible que estropeemos nuestra amistad por un chico, pero quiero a Neji y no le dejaré escapar. Lo siento, Tenten- Y Sai se marchó._

_Días después, Neji le comentó a Tenten que estaba saliendo con Sai, y que era la mujer de su vida. Tenten, destrozada, cometió muchos fallos en esa temporada, acostandose con el primero que aparecía. Pero Hinata la había salvado de una vida sin sentido alguno, llena de rencores y penas. Y así, había olvidado la pelea con su antigua mejor amiga._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Sai sonrió a Tenten, sabía que cada vez que la miraba recordaba la pelea que habían tenido ambas por el Hyuuga, pero esperaba que eso fueran ya solo rendecillas de adolescentes.

-No pasa nada-. Susurró Hinata mirando a Sai con agradecimiento por las disculpas.

-Hablando de Naruto, tengo los vestidos preparados para la boda ya!-Exclamó Ino entusiasmada.

-En serio? Ya tienes los vestidos de damas de honor?

-Sí! Y el de la madrina-Dijo sonriendo a Tenten.

-Vaya! Eso es genial!-Exclamó la Haruno.

Y así se fueron por las ramas, hablando de todo acerca la boda que pronto se iba a celebrar entre la Hyuuga y el Uzumaki rubio.

----

Mientras, varios chicos hacían otro tanto de reunirse. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Lee y Shino se reunieron todos en el bar para recordar viejos tiempos. Los seis bebían cerveza mientras hablaban de los problemas.

-Cada vez es más problematico buscar ideas.-Dijo Shikamaru suspirando y dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Vamos, hombre, no hay que desanimarse! Seguro que saldrá!-Dijo su mejor amigo, Choji, dandole una palmada en la espalda.

-Claro, como tu no tienes que pensar tanto en tu trabajo...

-Perdona, pero para ser cocinero se necesitan muy buenas facultades y estar muy atento a lo que haces.

Shikamaru lo miró con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, amigo, lo siento.

-Además, tienes una mujer que te apoya!-Dijo Kiba dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Eso, eso, no sabes la suerte que tienes, datte bayo!-Dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente como siempre hacía.

-Naruto tu también tienes pareja-Dijo secamente Shino.

-Jejejeje, tienes razón.

-Sí! A la tierna Hinata y a ti os arde la llama de la juventud y vuestro arbol siempre esta florido con preciosas sakuras rosas!-Exclamó Lee con entusiasmo.

-Jajaja, no sabes que ganas tengo de verte con traje!- Exclamó el Inuzuka riendose de él.

-Teneis razón-Dijo Shino.

-Um.. yo lo que tengo ganas es de preparar el banquete para la boda-. Dijo Choji cogiendo una oliva de la tercera tapa que pedía.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del regordete cocinero y siguieron hablando. Mientras, en la otra parte del bar, un muchacho moreno los miraba con recelo y odio, harto de que dieran tantos gritos.

-Yo también quiero olivas, datte bayo!-Exclamó Naruto.

Ante este último comentarió, el moreno se levantó y picó muy fuerte con la mano en la mesa del grupo de escandalosos.

-Quereis callaros ya? Me estais hartando.-Dijo tranquilamente pero con furia el ojinegro.

Todos los comensales se le quedaron mirando, en silencio, hasta que Naruto explotó y se lanzó, acompañado de una sarta de insultos, a la cara del chulo moreno. El Uchiha, pero, solo lo miró con cara de superioridad.

-Das pena. Tu y tus amigos penosos. Marchaos de este bar, me molestais, moscas.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Callate, eres... eres... un BAKA!-Dijo lanzandose contra él.

-Dobe! Dejame en paz!

-Pegale fuerte Naruto-Le animaba Kiba.

-Que se note que brillas con esplendor propio!-Le dijo Lee animandolo.

-Jo, que problematicos- Suspiró Shikamaru.

-...-Ese era Shino, que no encontraba ningun comentario para decir a la situación.

-Um.. olivas!-Exclamó Choji comiendose las que quedaban en el plato.

Al final, acabaron echandolos del bar a todos, mientras Sasuke y Naruto seguían peleandose hasta que sus amigos los pararon.

-Ya llevo dos peleas en lo que va de día! Sois unos pesados!-Dijo cerrando la puerta el dueño del bar.

-Eres un baka! Apartate, Kiba, que le meto!-Gritaba Naruto retorciendose en los brazos de Kiba.

-Callate dobe, me das dolor de cabeza-Dijo Sasuke, apartando la mano de Shikamaru que le aguantaba y girandose y marchandose en dirección contraria a donde estaban los chicos, no sin antes dirigir una de sus sonrisas de superioridad a Naruto-.

Los seis chicos se quedaron mirando al Uchiha marchar, mirandolo con rabia, sobretodo Naruto, que parecía apunto de estallar.

-ESE BAKAAAAA-Gritó cuando el moreno se había perdido ya de vista.

----

-Cariño-Hinata sacudía levemente a Naruto para que se despertara, ya que llegaba tarde al trabajo.- Cariño, vas a llegar tarde! Va, despierta!

Al fin, Hinata pudo despertar a su prometido, que, para su desgracia, ya ni le daba tiempo a almorzar. Cuando llegó a la oficina, el despacho de Tsunade volvía a dar miedo. Pero por suerte, no se encontraba solo enfrente a la jefa.

Allí, derecho y con aires de superioridad se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

-QUEEE? Tu eres el baka de ayer!-Exclamó Naruto al ver a Sasuke en el despacho.

* * *

_Pues ya esta! Os ha gustado? Sasuke y Naruto ya se han conocido! Wii! Por fin xDD. Me gustan las reuniones secretas de esos dos grupitos xDD Aunque intentaré hacerlos también todos juntos... Eso es todo, espero vuestros reviews!_

_**Haru:** Muchas gracias! Así que este es el primero que lees de este tipo? Pues me alegro mucho que sea el mio . Si, yo tambien me imaginaba una situación así, tu tranqui que las habrá a millones xDDD. A mi tambien me da pena Hina, pobrecita, pero bueno, es lo que tiene... para mi es la mejor de toda la serie (porque las chicas de Naruto... bueno, mejor no digo nada xD)._

_**Aily:** Hi! Gracias por leerme! El problema es que Neji ya ta liado xDDD con Sai, pero bueno, ya he puesto los recuerdos desgraciados de Tenten y Sai y bueno, Tenten ya encontrara pareja, te lo digo yo, aunque no sea con Neji ._

_**Ayumi:** Bueno, Sai es una chica, pero no tiene nada que ver con el Sai de Naruto, es un personaje inventado inspirado en mi xDDD (Sai, Isa xDDD). Gracias por el review!_

_**Kisame:** Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste. Sobre la chica, se sabr´´a en el momento que se deba saber... aunque intentaré que sea pronto para no dejarte con las ganas xDDD. Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias por tu review!_

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Gracias a todos los que me enviais reviews!_


	3. Sospechas

_Hi! Tercer capitulo de este fic por fin! Hacia tiempo que lo tenia escrito, pero en la libreta, y no me habia dado tiempo a pasarlo. Por fin lo he pasado! xDD. Bueno, es un poquito mas corto (dos o tres frases) que el anterior, pero espero que os guste igualmente... no tenía ni idea de como ponerle de titulo xD. Esto de poner titulos a los capitulos es muy problematico. Ahora si, os dejo. Por cierto, tengo la intencion de intentar poner mas yaoi, espero que me salga xDDD._

_Disclaimer: Porca miseria! Me lo tenías que recordar no? Sois felices viendome sufrir? que crueles que son! Aix.. ok, ok... vaaaale. Naruto no es mio, ni sus personajes ni su historia, son de Kishi-sensei, el mejor DA BEST! xDD. Pero algun dia seran mioss... kukukuku xD (vale, estoy de cachondeo, es que ya es tarde xD)._  
**

* * *

**

**Sospechas**

Si Sasuke se sorprendió, no dió muestras de hacerlo. Le miró indiferente y algo divertido mientras el Uzumaki le devolvía la mirada cargada de odio.

- No quiero! No voy a trabajar con él ni loco! No, no, no y no!

Minutos despues, Naruto, con algunos rasguños y un gran bultos en la cabeza, cerraba con rabia la puerta. No solo tenía que soportarlo, si no que encima ahora el nene quería conducir.Respiró hondo varias veces para no lanzarse al cuello de su "compañero". Pero es que con Tsunade no se podía discutir. Suspiro al pensar que ahora pdoría estar muerto en el despacho de su jefa.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó con voz monotona el moreno.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos entornados y le contestó de mala gana. Necesitaba hablar con Shino, y eso solo lo podía hacer en un sitio. El Instituto Anatómico Forense se alzaba ante ellos al cruzar cinco o seis manzanas. Era blanco y resplandeciente, como si quisiera esconder el trabajo que se realizaba dentro. Naruto y Sasuke entraron por una puerta de cristal y, tras identificarse, siguieron a un guardía hasta la sala donde Shino llevaba dos días trabajando con el padre de Neji. Hisashi Hyuuga estaba ya entrando en un estado de descomposición, a pesar de las neveras en que el Instituto Anatómico guardaban los cadaveres. El cuerpo ya había pasado el rigor mortis y por eso sus extremidades caían sin ningun cuidado por los bordes de la mesa. Dos bisturies aguantaban la piel de la barriga y Shino exploraba dentro de su estomago, buscando las últimas pruebas. Naruto carraspeó y Shino notó su presencia al fin. Miró con sorpresa y algo de reticencía al muchacho recien llegado que acompañaba a Naruto. Lo reconoció y miró sorprendido a Naruto buscando una respuesta. Sus ojos azules hablaron por si solos y Shino comprendió al perfección. Sasuke comprendió la invisible conexion entre esos dos, pero no osó decir nada.

-Tu el nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha-. Dijo Shino más como afirmación que como pregunta.- Encantado de conocerte. Shino Aburame. Forense.

Sasuke le miró con cara de "Es evidente" pero siguió sin hablar. Naruto se adelantó a él.

-Que has encontrado, Shino.- Dijo, acercandose a la mesa y conteniendo una mueca de asco que se dejó entrever entre sus ojos. Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos al encenderse la luz cegadora que alumbraba el pecho y cuello del muerto.

-Nada interesante. Había bebido un poco, pero parecía que en el momento de la muerte, iba totalmente ebrio. Murió con los musculos en tensión y por eso el rigor mortis duró más. Solo una cosa me extrañó. El arma del crimen.

Los dos policias miraron inquisidoramente a Shino, mientras este recorría toda la mesa hasta posicionarse en la parte del cuello.

-Que pasa con el arma del crimen? Allí no encontramos ningun cuchillo ni arma blanca-Dijo Naruto.

-Es que no fue con una arma blanca. Le cortaron la cabeza con unas simples uñas.

-AU!-Tenten dejó las tijeras y el peine para chuparse el dedo herido. El reflejo de Hinata en el espejo, delante suyo, la miró con preocupación.

-Estas bien, Tenten?-Hinata giró la cabeza para mirar mejor su amiga.

-Sí, sí, no te muevas o te despeinaras mucho y entonces te quedará desigualado.- Le indicó Tenten.- Que mala pata, se me ha roto una uña.

-Eso da mala suerte.- Hinata volvió ha hacer ademan de girarse para inspeccionar la uña de Tenten, pero esta se lo impedió.

-No pasa nada!-Dijo sonriendo.- Antes de ayer por la noche se me rompió otra y aquí estoy, vivita y colean...

Tenten no acabó la frase al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su amiga.

-_Vaya metedura de pata-_Pensó, recordando que la muerte de Hisashi se había producido ese mismo día. Le agarró el hombro suavemente con la mano para darle animos.- Lo siento, no quería dañarte...

-No pasa nada, no ha sido culpa tuya.- Dijo, cogiendole la mano para indicarle que estaba bien.

Tenten sonrió y la miró a traves del reflejo.

-Vas a estar guapissima para la boda!- Dijo, dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Da igual, no era tu intención.- Dijo Hinata

La canción que tarareaba Ino por lo bajo estaba muy de moda. Zen miraba a su madre, extrañado pero feliz al ver su madre tan contenta. Cogió los ingredientes y toda feliz, se puso a cocinar. El plan: "Reconquistar a un marido aburrido" estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas. Shikamaru se había marchado al bar y por una vez, Ino le había despedido feliz. Empezó a cocer los huevos para el acompañamiento. La dorada ya se hacía en el horno poco a poco y la mesa ofrecía un aspecto admirable. Las velas, aun sin prender, daban el toque romantico y la música que ya sonaba dejaba imaginar una espectacular velada.

Entonces, despertandola de su ensueño, sonó el telefono.

-Diga?-Dijo con voz jovial y feliz.

-Ino-cerda! Soy yo, Sakura-preciosa! El plan: "Reconquistar a un marido aburrido" va viento en popa! Ya envié a Naruto al bar para que distraigan a Shikamaru.-La voz de la pelirosada le llegó al oido con demasiada fuerza de la esperada, pero Ino no se hecho atras.

-Esta bien, frentuda! No me esperaba tanto de ti!-Gritó a su vez la rubia.

-Arg! Seras cerda!

-Seras frentuda!

La conversación, apesar de la poca variedad de vocabulario, se alargó hasta límites insospechados y solo el horno pudo interrumpir la sarta de insultos amistosos que se dirigían e Ino tubo que despedirse de su "amiga". Sonrió contenta al ver que el bonito le había quedado espectacular, pensando que por fin podría reconducir su matrimonio.

Se giró bruscamente, pero lo único que encontró fue la pared lisa y la puerta entreabierta... como siempre. Pero él la había dejado abierta?

-_Al fin!-_Exclamó para sus adentros.

Choji se dirigió hasta la puerta rapidamente pero sin hacer ningun ruido y la abrió, dando un portazo. Mitsuki le observó asustada con un pote de pimienta picada en la mano. Estaba ordenando las especias.

-Ah! Eres tu, Mitsuki. Has abierto la puerta?-Dijo Choji.

Mitsuki le miró con sus ojos grandes y marrones y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Ha sido el viento.- Dijo tranquilamente, más relajada, señalando la ventana.

Choji asintió, resignado, y volvió a la cocina. Llevaba ya días con la mosca en la narix, consciente de que alguien o algo le espiaba. Aun sabiendolo, nunca había podido pillar la presencia que se posaba detras de él, mirandolo directamente, con los ojos clavados en él. Choji lo notaba y siempre se giraba rápidamente, para descubrir solo aire. Aun así, podía notar a la perfección los ojos cargados de recelo y odio que se posaban en su nuca, ojos que le producían verdaderos escalofrios.

Una horrible sensación llamada escalofrio le recorrió la espalda al notar una fria mirada clavada en su nuca. Se giró y se encontró con dos ojos verdes, los ojos verdes de Sabaku no Gaara. Este le miraba sin ninguna expresión detectable en la cara, como si estuviera esperando que fuera él quien hablara.

-Ah! Eres tu, Gaara...-Dijo Kiba, suspirando.

-Paciente en la sala 3. Derrame pulmonar. Operación inminente.

Kiba fijó sus ojos marrones en el verdemar que había ante él, esperando encontrar una respuesta en ellos, una respuesta a la eterna soledad y la tristeza que rodeaba al pelirojo. Pero no le dió tiempo, ya que el ruido de una puerta al abrirse le sorprendió a los dos.

-Perdón. Me presento, soy Kazuha Miyazuki, la nueva neurocirujana. Encantada.

Por segunda vez en menos de 48 horas, Kazuha y Kiba se quedaron mirando profundamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera parada y solo exisiteran ellos dos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni se movieron, pero no necesitaban palabras para expresar la profunda conexión que se reflejaba perfectamente en los ojos de los dos.

Kiba abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a pronunciar la palabra, ya que una Sai alarmada les interrumpió y ambos apartarón la mirada, abochornados.

- Kiba! Kiba! La operación en sala 3! Te necesitamos!

Sai ojeó a todos los presentes, parandose prolongadamente en los ojos verdemar que le miraban desde una punta de la sala, impasibles y tambien en la muchacha morena que la miraba sorprendida y muy roja.

Kiba, volviendo a la realidad, cogió sus guantes y su bata, que se había quitado para descansar, y salió corriendo a la sala que le habían citado. Kazuha también salió, dando una pobre excusa, dejando solos al pelirojo y la castaña.

Un silencio tenso se adueño de la sala una vez todos hubieron salido. Sai miraba la puerta, por donde habían desaparecido dos de sus compañeros y Gaara tenía la mirada fija en ella. No osó decir nada, solo se acercó y le apretó el hombro fuerte como señal de amistad y confianza. Sai le miró sorprendida, pero no le dió tiempo a decir nada; Gaara ya se marchaba, siguiendo los pasos de Kiba y Kazuha y dejando sola a una confundida y extrañada muchacha.

Picó la puerta con los nudillos dos veces. Estubo tentado a llamar al timbre, pero su orgullo y hombría se lo impedían. Pero nadie acudía a su llamada, por más fuerte que picara. Suspiró. Siempre lo mismo. Alargó la mano para tocar al timbre y se estuvo así varios segundos, considerando la idea de irse dejando colgado al pelma de su amigo. Pero al final presionó el botoncito y un estruendoso timbre resonó por toda la casa. En esta ocasión, si que abrieron la gran puerta de madera. Una criada jovencita y sonrosada musitó un inaudible perdón mientras le conducía hasta el despacho de Neji. Ahí, un Hyuuga le esperaba con una sonrisa socarrona y algo prepotente.

-No me cansaré de repetirtelo, Kankuro: Tenemos timbre.- Dijo, con un tono de voz a la par de su sonrisa.

Kankuro le miró con cara de lástima exagerada y se sentó en la silla que había enfrente el moreno.

-Encima que te visito!-Dijo haciendo una mueca de lástima.

-No seas exagerado y deja de actuar. Ademas, me visitas porque te conviene. Que quieres?-Dijo, dejando el tono de broma para mejor ocasión.

El chicó dejó de hacer teatro y se pusó suvitamente serio. Traía malas noticias y el destino, como acostumbraba a creer el hombre que tenía adelante, no se podía cambiar.

-No hemos encontrado nada de nada. Todo lo que envuelve la muerte de tu padre es un misterio. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, sabes que no podemos enfrentarnos a la policía ni hacer acciones ilegales, sabes que nos tienen fichados. Así que lo siento, Neji, pero será mejor que dejemos este tema y esperemos a ver que nos dice la policía.

Neji le miró con rabia contenida y se limitó a asentir, pensando ya en su proximo movimiento. Su padre siempre le había hecho desconfiar de la policía y él lo hacía desde que cierto rubio había entrado en ella. No sabía que era, pero odiaba al Uzumaki con cada celula de su ser. Y sabía que ese odio era infundado, que en realidad era una persona buena. Despidió a Kankuro con un gesto de mano y pidió a una criada un café cargado. La noche avecinaba muy larga y pesada.

-Otra copa más!

Shikamaru miró como Naruto y Sasuke bebían copa tras copa, totalmente borrachos e idos. Shikamaru, pero no había bebido ni un trago. Solo recordaba la sonrisa inusual de Ino y esa mujer que se contoneaba delante suyo, sirviendoles más copas a sus compañeros.

-No, dejalo. Ya pagamos.- Dijo Shikamaru, levantandose harto de la situación.

La camarera rubia le sonrió, y se acercó mucho a él, moviendo el culo descaradamente y agitando sus coletas.

-Nos volveremos a ver, no, guapeton?.- La camarera sonrió y se separó de él, viendo la duda reflejada en su rostro. Despues, se dispuso a cobrarles.

Una vez fuera del local, Naruto se pusó de rodillas y entonó unos fuertes rugidos que querían parecer ladridos de perro. Los pocos transuentes que aun paseaban por las calles a esas altas horas de la noche se asustaron y se apartarón rápidamente del joven rubio. Shikamaru miró el reloj, suspirando mientras intentaba levantar al Uzumaki del suelo. Con temor, imaginó el rostro de su esposa sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Dejó al rubio en manos de Sasuke, que aseguró, hipando, que lo llevaría sano y salvo a su casa y se marchó a la suya.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero un tuene resplandor iluminaba el comedor. Por un momento, el moreno de la coleta pensó que se había equivocado y que Ino ya estaría durmiendo en su cama. Cuanto se equivocaba! Se encontró a la rubia apotronada contra el sofá, mirando al bacio con los brazos cruzados. La mesa estaba puesta para dos y encima de ella dos velas se consumían lentamente, apunto de agotarse por completo. Levantó la mirada y le inspeccionó sus pupilas con sus dos mares azules. Shikamaru pudo leer tristeza y melancolía en su mirada y un poderoso sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de su corazón. Pero era demasiado tarde. Bajó la mirada, indicandole al escritor que, indudablemente, Ino estaba llorando. No dijo nada, pero, ni siquiera sollozó. Se levantó y, dándole la espalda, se fue a dormir a su habitación. Esa noche, Shikamaru dormió en el sofá.

Mientras, en la casa de Sasuke, Naruto y el moreno seguían bebiendo. Estavan ambos sentados en el poco mobiliario desempaquetado, un sofá azul oscuro bastante estrecho para los dos. Ambos sostenían sendos basos en la mano, sin dirigirse la mirada siquiera. De repente, las ganas de devolver vinieron a Naruto, que, aguantandose con una mano, fue corriendo hasta el lavabo. No hizo falta que le indicara nadie, ya que su casa era exactamente igual. Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando el moreno empezaba a preocuparse, Naruto volvió medio dormido. Necesitó el hombro de Sasuke para volver al sofá y allí, se volvió a apoyar allí. De repente, Naruto levantó la vista y clavó sus orbes azules en el negro profundo de Sasuke.

-Porque te hiciste policia?-Preguntó este, intentando desviar la mirada. Su caracter frio y dominante se iba disipando cada vez más solo con mirar esos bonitos ojos cielo. Naruto tardó en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz era bajita y profunda.

-Para encontrar a mi padre.-Volvió a tardar en contestar.- Todos me han asegurado que esta muerto, que murió al nacer yo, pero algo me dice que sigue vivo. Algo me dice que tengo que continuar.- Apartó al fin sus ojos, abochornado por hablar con ese muchacho.

Sin preguntar nada, Sasuke entendió que había pasado toda su vida solo, sin más compañia que su propia soledad... exactamente igual que él.

Naruto volvió a mirarle, esta vez más levemente.

-Y tu, porque te hiciste policia?-Le preguntó.

-Para matar a cierta persona.

El silencio reinó en el salón mientras ambos chicos se miraban. Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su compañero, pero parecía que era verdad. Sus ojos destilaban rabia y venganza. Al rubio le dió miedo esa mirada. Que podría llegar ha hacer el Uchiha con tal de cometer ese asesinato? Ni Naruto ni nadie lo podría imaginar.

En otro sitio de la ciudad, la oscuridad de la noche escondía un nuevo asesinato. El cadaver de un Hyuuga caía sobre el asfalto con un gran agujero en el pecho. Al lado, había una sombría figura, altíva y tenebrosa, que se confundía en la oscuridad de la noche. No había luna y no se lo podían ver las facciones de la cara. Una luz iluminó un rostro sonriente. En su mano, aun palpitante, había el corazón del muerto.

-Uno menos-Atinó a decir antes de desaparecer en la profunda oscuridad de donde había venido.

_

* * *

_

Bueno... se acabó lo que se daba! xDD. Que, os a gustado? Espero que si! La relacion Sasunaru va viento en popa! Yo me encargaré de que vuelva a descarrilar xDDD. Y pobre Shika, la que le cae encima... aun no tengo claras las parejas (algunas, por ejemplo, Sasuke y Naruto seguro que los junto (que os pensabais ¬¬ (pos ahora no los pongo juntos, elis elis!)) pero vosotros podeis opinar si quereis . Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aqui contesto:

**Kisame:** Hi! Me alegro que te guste la historia, ya ves, a vuelto a aparecer la chica misteriosa... pronto sabreis lo que pasara... jujuju uix, que mala soy xDDD. Bueno, gracias por dejar review siempre .

**Kydre:** Anda, muchas gracias! Me alagas mucho, me alegra saber que mi cometido de caracterizar los personajes esta conseguido... ahora solo falta mantenerlo xDDD. Bueno, yo te prometo que habra Sasunaru! No permitiria que no hubiera xDD. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! (y perdon por tardar tanto en colgarlo xD).

**Tsuki Kuchiki:** Owo bueno, a mi no me preguntes, preguntaselo a los lectores xDDD, pero me alegra que por lo menos tu si me dejes review y que te guste tanto la historia. Es lo que buscaba yo, misterio y humor a la vez, con un toque sadico y otro pervertido (este ya llegara, que viniendo de mi, no hay fic sin lemon xDDDD (y intentare que sea de lo mas pervertido posible jujuju). Espero que tambien hayas reido con este! No he podido continuar pronto, pero intentare actualizar mas pronto! Aunque se me borren las huellas por escribir y me tenga que quemar los parpados para no cerrarlos xDD (espero no tener que recurrir a eso xD). Bueno, gracias por tu review!

**Haru:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegro que te guste tanto, que hasta dejas review (cosa, como dices tu, poco comun). Nah, yo no me preocupo, estoy acostumbrada a los pocos reviews xDDD (tu publica un fic en amor yaoi y veras lo que es xDD). Aun asi, espero que tengas razon (aver si hago un lemon pronto... aunque por lo menos el proximo cap no xDDD (quedaria demasiado precipitado... pero mejor dejo de decir spoilers xD). Muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de dejar review! Wii!

Bueno, eso es todo xDD. Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio, no me importa que sean pocos (me he conformado) ademas, me hacen reir mucho xD. Espero veros en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
